Mayat Misterius
by Black Authors
Summary: Rumah di Toyama Karu…  Itulah tempat terjadinya pembunuhan! Kelihatannya begitu nyaman, tirai yang rapi, kebun yang terawat, dan sebagainya. Tetapi seorang laki-laki mati terbunuh di sana –dengan sebuah pisau dapur...


**Mayat Misterius**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre: Crime / Mistery**

**AU, setting ****waktu: abad 19 dimana belum ada ponsel dan komputer, para penulis masih menggunakan mesin ketik dan lagi maraknya jasa penulis.**

"_Selamat menikmati tulisan hitam dari __**Black Authors**__."_

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Siang tanggal 9 September itu sama sekali tak berbeda dengan siang-siang lainnya. Tak seorang pun yang bakal terlibat dalama kejadian di hari itu dapat menyatakan bahwa dia mempunyai praduga tentang akan adanya kecelakaan.

Di Biro Sekretaris dan Pengetikan Kyodo, bagi Ensei Tsunade, pimpinannya, tanggal 9 September itu adalah hari yang membosankan. Dering telepon, bunyi mesin tik, tekanan bisnis yang selalu sama saja setiap hari, tak ada sesuatu pun yang bisa menarik hatinya. Pokoknya hari itu sampai pukul 2.35 siang, semuanya tampak seperti hari-hari lainnya.

Pukul 2.35 siang Tsunade menekan intercom dan Shizune di kantor bagian luar menjawabnya dengan suara yang berdesah dan sangau, sambil memindahkan permen coklatnya ke bagian samping mulut.

"Ya, Tsunade-sama?"

"Shizune–bukan begitu cara yang kuajarkan kalau berbicara di telepon. Berbicaralah yang jelas dan sembunyikan desahan napasmu."

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama."

"Begitu lebih baik. Aku ingin kau panggilkan Mitarashi Anko ke mari."

"Dia belum kembali dari makan siang, Tsunade-sama."

"Ah." Mata Tsunade melayang ke jam di atas mejanya. Pukul 2.36. Enam menit terlambat. Mitarashi Anko selalu terlambat akhir-akhir ini.

"Begitu kembali, suruh dia kemari."

"Ya, Tsunade-sama."

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Shizune mengembalikan permen coklatnya ke bagian tengah lidah dan mulai mengulumnya, sambil melanjutkan ketikannya, Naked Love, karangan Jiraiya. Kisah cinta yang memuakkan itu sama sekali tak menarik hatinya–juga bagi kebanyakan pembaca karangan Jiraiya. Dia adalah contoh dari kenyataan bahwa tak ada hal yang lebih memuakkan daripada pornografi. Di balik jas dan gelarnya yang provokatif, penjualan bukunya menurun terus dan rekening tagihan ketikannya yang terakhir sudah tiga kali dikirimkan.

Pintu terbuka dan masuklah Mitarashi Anko, sambil sedikit terengah-engah.

"Tsunade-sama memanggilmu," kata Shizune.

Anko mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Sial benar–pada hari aku terlambat kembali!"

Dia merapikan rambutnya, mengambil notes dan pensil, dan mengetuk pintu ruang pimpinannya.

Tsunade mendongak dari meja kerjanya. Dia seorang wanita berumur empat puluh tahunan, dan sikapnya selalu efisien.

"Kau terlambat, Mitarashi-san."

"Maaf, Tsunade-sama. Bis-bis penuh semua."

"Bis-bis memang selalu penuh pada jam-jam begini. Kau juga mengetahuinya." Lalu Tsunade melihat catatan di notesnya. "Nyonya Chiyo menelepon tadi. Dia membutuhkan seorang stenografer pada pukul tiga. Dia khusus memintamu. Apakah kau pernah bekerja untuknya sebelum ini?"

"Aku tidak ingat, Tsunade-sama. Paling tidak, bukan akhir-akhir ini."

"Ini alamatnya. Jalan Toyama Karu No. 19."

"Aku rasa Aku belum pernah ke sana."

Tsunade melihat jan.

"Jam tiga. Masih keburu. Ada perjanjian lain siang ini? Oh, ya," matanya menyusuri buku agendanya. "Profesor Ibiki di Hotel Kaza. Jam lima. Kau harus kembali sebelum jam lima. Jika tidak, Aku akan mengirim Kurenai."

Tsunade menganggukkan kepala sebagai isyarat menyuruh keluar, dan Anko pun keluar menuju ruang kantor bagian luar.

"Ada yang menarik, Anko?"

"Sama sekali tidak. Cuma seorang wanita tua di Toyama Karu. Dan Profesor Ibiki pada jam lima–nama-nama kuno yang memuakkan! Kadang-kadang aku berharap agar terjadi sesuatu yang menarik."

Pintu kantor Tsunade terbuka. "Ada catatan untukmu, Anko. Jika nyonya Chiyo masih belum kembali setibanya kau di sana, kau harus masuk ke dalam, pintunya tidak dikunci. Masuklah dan pergilah ke ruangan di sebelah kanan gang dan tunggulah. Apakah kau bisa mengingatnya atau haruskah aku tuliskan semuanya?"

"Aku bisa mengingatnya, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade kembali ke ruangannya yang 'suci'.

Shizune merongoh ke bawah kursinya dan diam-diam mengambil sebuah sepatu yang agak mengkilap dan sebuah tumit sepatu yang runcing, yang terlepas dari sepatunya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa pulang?" keluh Shizune.

"Oh, jangan rewel dong –kita pikirkan caranya nanti," kata salah satu dari gadis-gadis lainnya, dan melanjutkan ketikannya.

Shizune menarik napas dan memasang selembar kertas bersih di mesin tik. 'Nafsu telah menguasainya. Dengan jari-jari liar, dia merobek kain sifon tipis dari dada wanita itu dan membenamkan kepala si wanita dalam busa sabun–'

"Sialan," Shizune mengumpat dan mengambil penghapus untuk mengganti dua kata terakhir.

Anko mengambil tas tangannya dan pergi keluar.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Toyama Karu adalah sebuah fantasi yang didirikan oleh seorang arsitek zaman Victoria di tahun 1880-an. Terdiri dari dua deretan rumah kopel yang membentuk bulan sabit dengan halaman belakang yang saling berhadap-hadapan. Bentuk yang nyentrik itu menyulitkan orang-orang yang asing dengan daerah tersebut. Mereka yang datang dari sebelah luar tidak dapat menemukan nomor-nomor kecil dan mereka yang masuk langsung ke dalam, akan pusing mencari nomor-nomor besar. Rumah-rumah di sana rapi, apik, dengan balkon-balkon yang artistik serta kelihatannya terhormat.

Tidak ada yang luar biasa pada nomor 19. rumah itu mempunyai gorden yang rapi dan pegangan pintu depan dari kuningan yang mengkilap. Ada sederetan pohon mawar tumbuh di kedua sisi jalan kecil menuju pintu depan.

Mitarashi Anko membuka pintu pagar, berjalan menuju pintu depan dan membunyikan bel. Tidak ada jawaban, dan setelah menunggu satu-dua menit, dia melakukan seperti yang telah diperintahkan, dan memutar pegangan pintu. Pintu terbuka dan masuklah dia. Pintu ruangan sebelah kanan gang terbentang lebar. Dia mengetuknya, menunggu, kemudian memasukinya. Ruangan itu adalah ruang duduk biasa yang lumayan menyenangkan, cuma mungkin agak terlalu penuh perabot bagi selera modern. Satu-satunya keistimewaan ruangan tersebut adalah banyaknya jam di situ–sebuah jam besar berbandul berdetak di pojok ruangan, sebuah jam porselen Dresden terletak di atas perapian, sebuah jam kereta perak di atas meja, sebuah jam kecil berbentuk menarik dan disepuh emas terletak di atas rak dekat perapian, dan di atas meja di samping jendela sebuah arloji dari kulit yang sudah lusuh, dengan huruf-huruf emas bertuliskan 'Rosemary' di atasnya.

Anko melihat jam di atas meja dengan sedikit tekejut. Jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan pukul 4 lewat 10 menit lebih. Pandangannya beralih ke jam di atas perapian. Jarum-jarumnya menunjukkan waktu yang sama.

Anko terkejut sekali, ketika ada yang mendesing dan mengetuk di atas kepalanya, dan dari sebuah jam kayu berukir, seekor burung kukuk melompat keluar melalui pintunya yang kecil dan mengumumkan dengan keras dan jelas: _**kukuk, kukuk, kukuk!**_ Suara yang kasar itu seolah-olah mengancam. Si burung kukuk menghilang lagi di balik pintu jam yang terbanting tertutup.

Mitarashi Anko tersenyum kecil dan berjalan mengitari ujung sofa. Tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan tersentak.

Tubuh seorang laki-laki tergeletak di lantai. Matanya terbuka separuh dan pandangannya kosong. Ada sebentuk noda gelap yang lembap di bagian depan jas abu-abu hitamnya. Tanpa sadar Anko membungkuk. Dia menyentuh pipi orang itu–dingin–tangannya, sama saja... dia menyentuh noda yang basah tersebut dan menarik tangannya dengan cepat, dengan pandangan ketakutan.

Pada saat itu juga dia mendengar bunyi pintu pagar terbuka, kepalanya menengok cepat ke arah jendela. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berjalan tergesa-gesa. Anko menelan ludahnya tanpa sadar–kerongkongannya terasa kering. Dia berdiri, terpaku di situ, tak dapat bergerak, tak dapat berteriak... menatap apa yang ada di depannya.

Pintu depan terbuka dan seorang wanita tua masuk sambil membawa sebuah tas belanja. Rambutnya yang putih keabu-abuan ditarik ke belakang dahi. Matanya besar dan berwarna coklat indah. Pandangannya menyapu seluruh ruangan tanpa melihat Anko.

Anko mengeluarkan suara yang lemah, tidak lebih dari sebuah deheman. Mata coklat tadi langsung menatapnya dan wanita tua itu berkata dengan tajam, "Siapa itu?"

"Aku–dia–" suara gadis itu terputus ketika wanita tua tersebut berjalan pelan menuju kepadanya di balik sofa.

Dan kemudian Anko menjerit.

"Jangan–jangan... Kau akan menginjaknya... _Dia sudah mati_..."

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Hatake Kakashi POV:

Sekitar pukul 2.59 siang, tanggal 9 September, aku sedang berjalan-jalan sepanjang Toyama Karu ke arah barat. Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku mengenal Toyama Karu, dan aku harus mengakui bahwa jalan tersebut membingungkan.

Aku sedang melacak sebuah firasat dengan suatu kemauan yang makin hari makin keras, sehingga firasat itu dapat aku legakan sedikit demi sedikit. Itulah diriku.

Nomor rumah yang aku cari adalah 61, dan bisakah aku menemukannya? Ternyata tidak. Aku telah mengikuti nomor-nomor, mulai dari 1 sampai dengan 35, dan kelihatannya Toyama Karu hanya berakhir sampai di situ. Sebuah jalan raya bernama Batatsu menghalangi jalanku. Aku berputar kembali. Pada sisi utara tidak ada rumah-rumah, yang ada hanya sebuah dinding. Di balik dinding terdapat blok-blok flat modern yang menjulang tinggi, dan jalan masuk menuju ke sana pasti lain. Jadi jelas tidak mungkin.

Aku memperhatikan nomor-nomor yang aku lalui. 24, 23, 22, 21, 20 (seekor kucing oranye sedang duduk di atas tiang pintu pagar sambil menjilati mukanya), 19–

Pintu rumah nomor 19 terbuka, dan seorang gadis berlari keluar sepanjang sebuah jalan kecil dengan kecepatan seperti sebuah peluru kendali. Kemiripan dengan peluru kendali tersebut diperkuat dengan sebuah jeritan yang mengiringi larinya. Jeritan itu melengking nyaring serta betul-betul tidak seperti jeritan manusia. Gadis itu berlari melalui pintu pagar dan menabrak diriku dengan kekuatan yang hampir membuat aku jatuh ke trotoar. Dia tidak hanya menabrak diriku. Dia mencengkram lenganku kuat-kuat dengan penuh keputus-asaan.

"Tenang," kataku, ketika sudah berhasil memulihkan keseimbangan tubuhku. Aku mengguncangnya sedikit. "Tenanglah."

Gadis itu menjadi tenang. Dia masih mencengkramku, tetapi sudah tidak menjerit-jerit lagi. Dia mengap-mengap, sambil terisak-isak.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan bahwa aku dapat menangani situasi tersebut dengan cemerlang. Aku bertanya kepadanya apa yang terjadi. Menyadari bahwa suaraku betul-betul lirih, aku mengeraskannya.

"Ada apa?"

Gadis itu menarik napas dalam-dalam.

"Di sana!" dia menunjuk ke arah di belakangnya.

"Ya?"

"Ada seorang laki-laki di lantai... mati... Wanita itu akan menginjaknya."

"Siapa yang akan menginjaknya? Kenapa?"

"Aku kira, wanita itu buta. Dan ada darah pada orang itu." Dia menunduk dan melepaskan salah satu tangannya yang mencengkeramku. "Dan aku, aku terkena darahnya."

"Ya, ya, aku tahu," kataku. Aku melihat pada noda di kerah jaketku. "Dan sekarang aku juga kena," kataku sambil menunjukkannya pada gadis itu. Aku menarik napas dan mempertimbangkan situasi tersebut. "Lebih baik kau bawa aku masuk dan menunjukkannya padaku."

Tetapi dia jadi gemetar hebat.

"Tidak, tidak... aku tidak mau masuk ke sana lagi."

"Mungkin kau benar." Aku melihat sekeliling. Tampaknya tidak ada tempat yang cocok untuk seorang gadis yang hampir pingsan. Aku menurunkannya perlahan-lahan ke trotoar, mendudukkannya, dan menyadarkannya pada pagar rumah.

"Kau di sini saja," kataku, "sampai aku kembali. Aku tak kan lama. Kau akan baik-baik saja. Membungkuklah dan letakkan kepala di antara kedua lutut, bila kau merasa mual."

"Aku–aku rasa, aku sudah baik sekarang."

Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu sedikit tentang hal itu, tetapi aku tidak mau berbicara lagi. Aku menepuk pundaknya untuk meyakinkannya dan berjalan cepat menuju jalan kecil tadi. Aku masuk melalui pintu depan, ragu-ragu sebentar, memandang pintu di sisi kiri gang, yang ternyata adalah ruang makan, menyebrangi gang, dan masuk ke dalam ruang duduk.

Yang aku lihat pertama kali adalah seorang wanita tua dengan rambut putih, sedang duduk di atas kursi. Dia menoleh dengan cepat pada saat aku masuk, dan dia berkata, "Siapa itu?"

Aku segera sadar bahwa wanita itu buta. Matanya yang memandang lurus ke arah ku terpusat ke titik di belakang kuping kiriku.

Aku berbicara dengan jelas dan terus terang. "Seorang wanita muda menghambur keluar ke jalan dan berkata bahwa di sini ada orang mati."

Aku merasa tidak masuk akal ketika mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Kelihatannya mustahil ada orang mati di ruangan yang begitu rapi dengan wanita yang tenang tersebut duduk di kursinya sambil melipat tangannya.

Tetapi dia segera menjawab. "Di balik sofa," katanya.

Aku bergerak mengitari sudut sofa. Aku melihatnya–tangannya yang terentang–matanya yang dingin–noda darah yang beku.

"Bagaimana kejadiannya?" tanyaku.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Tapi–setidaknya. Siapa laki-laki ini?"

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Kita harus memanggil polisi." Aku melihat ke sekeliling ruangan tersebut. "Dimana telepon rumahnya?"

"Aku tidak memiliki telepon rumah."

Aku memperhatikannya dengan lebih baik. "Anda tinggal di sini? Apakah ini rumah Anda?"

"Ya."

"Bisakah Anda ceritakan padaku apa yang telah terjadi?"

"Tentu. Aku baru pulang dari berbelanja–" (Aku melihat sebuah tas belanja yang dicampakkan di atas kursi di dekat pintu). "Aku langsung masuk kemari. Aku segera sadar bahwa ada orang di ruangan ini. Seseorang yang buta dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah. Aku bertanya siapa dia, tetapi tak ada jawaban–hanya suara napas seseorang yang terengah-engah. Aku berjalan menuju suara tersebut–dan siapa pun orang itu, tiba-tiba dia menjerit keras –tentang suatu hal yang menyangkut orang mati dan bahwa aku akan menginjakknya. Dan siapa pun dia, dia berlari keluar melewatiku sambil menjerit."

Aku mengangguk. Cerita mereka cocok. "Dan apa yang Anda lakukan selanjutnya?"

"Aku meraba-raba dengan hati-hati sampai kaki saya menyentuh sesuatu."

"Terus?"

"Aku berlutut. Aku menyentuh sesuatu –sebuah tangan laki-laki yang dingin –dan tidak ada denyut nadinya... aku bangkit dan menuju kemari untuk duduk menunggu. Pasti akan ada orang datang kemari. Wanita muda itu, siapa pun dia, pasti sudah melapor. Aku pikir lebih baik aku tidak meninggalkan rumah ini."

Aku kagum pada ketenangan wanita itu. Dia tidak menjerit ataupun lari tunggang-langgang karena panik. Malahan dia duduk dengan tenang dan menunggu. Memang itulah yang sepantasnya dilakukan, dan hal itu tidaklah gampang.

Dia bertanya menyelidik, "Siapa sebenarnya kau ini?"

"Namaku Hatake Kakashi. Aku kebetulan lewat."

"Di mana wanita muda itu?"

"Aku meninggalkannya di pintu pagar. Dia mengalami shock. Di mana telepon umum yang terdekat?"

"Ada sebuah telepon umum di jalan, sekitar 50 meter dari sini, tepat sebelum tikungan."

"Oh iya. Aku ingat aku telah melewatinya tadi. Aku akan menelpon polisi. Bisakah Anda–" aku ragu-ragu melanjutkannya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, apakah 'Bisakah Anda tetap tinggal di sini?' atau 'Apakah Anda akan baik-baik saja?"

Dia membantuku mengambil keputusan. "Kamu lebih baik membawa gadis itu masuk ke dalam," katanya tegas.

"Aku tidak tahu apakah nanti dia mau," aku berkata ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja tidak masuk ke ruangan ini. Bawalah dia ke ruang makan, di seberang gang. Katakan padanya aku akan membuat teh."

Dia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah saya.

"Tapi –bisakah Anda menangani–"

Sekejap muncul sebuah senyum tipis di wajahnya.

"Anak muda, aku telah memasak makanan untuk diri sendiri di dapur sejak aku mulai tinggal di rumah ini –empat belas tahun yang lalu. Menjadi buta tidaklah berarti tidak berdaya."

Aku meringis. "Maafkan kebodohan saya. Tetapi, kalau boleh tahu, siapa nama Anda?"

"Chiyo."

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Aku keluar dari rumah itu. Gadis itu mendongak menatapku dan bergegas bangkit.

"Aku–aku rasa aku agak baikan sekarang."

Aku menolongnya berdiri dan berkata, "Bagus dong!"

"Di sana –ada orang mati, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Betul. Aku akan menelepon polisi sekarang. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih suka menunggu di dalam rumah," aku mengeraskan suara untuk menutupi protesnya. "Masuklah ke ruang makan –di sebelah kirimu kalau masuk. Nyonya Chiyo sedang membuat teh untukmu."

"Jadi dia itu nyonya Chiyo? Dan dia buta, kan?"

"Ya. Kejadian itu merupakan shock juga baginya, tentu saja, tetapi dia berakal sehat. Ayolah, aku temani kau masuk. Secangkir teh akan baik untukmu sambil menunggu kedatangan polisi."

Aku merangkul bahunya dan mendesaknya maju. Aku mendudukkannya dengan nyaman di depan meja makan, dan bergegas pergi lagi untuk menelepon.

I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I^I

Sebuah suara yang tak bersemangat berkata, "Pos Polisi Sunagakure."

"Bisakah aku berbicara dengan Detektif Inspektur Sarutobi?"

Suara itu menjawab dengan hati-hati, "Aku tidak tahu apakah beliau ada di sini atau tidak. Anda siapa?"

"Katakan pada beliau, aku Hatake Kakashi."

"Tunggu sebentar, ya."

Aku menunggu. Kemudian terdengarlah suara Sarutobi Asuma.

"Kakashi? Aku sebetulnya tidak berharap untuk kau hubungi sementara ini. Kau di mana sekarang?"

"Di kotamu. Tepatnya di Toyama Karu. Ada seorang laki-laki tergeletak di lantai rumah nomor 19, mati. Kupikir dia telah ditikam. Dia sudah mati sejak kira-kira setengah jam yang lalu."

"Siapa yang menemukannya. Kau?"

"Bukan, aku kebetulan sedang lewat. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis melesat keluar dari rumah itu seperti seekor kelelawar terbang dari neraka dan menabrakku. Nyaris saja aku jatuh. Dia bilang ada seorang laki-laki di lantai dan bahwa seorang wanita buta akan menginjaknya."

"Kau tidak mempermainkan aku, kan?" Asuma bertanya dengan penuh kecurigaan.

"Memang kedengarannya fantastik, ya. Tetapi kenyataannya memang demikian. Wanita buta itu adalah nyonya Chiyo, si pemilik rumah."

"Dan dia menginjak orang mati itu?"

"Bukan seperti dalam bayanganmu. Kebutaannya menyebabkan dia tidak mengetahui kalau orang mati itu ada di sana."

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim mobil ke sana. Tunggulah aku di sana. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan gadis itu?"

"Nyonya Chiyo membuatkan secangkir teh untuknya."

Asuma diam sebentar dan berkomentar dengan nada heran. "Kok kedengarannya menyenangkan?"

_To be continued..._

A/N: Apa pendapatmu?

**Black A. **Out!


End file.
